Un inusual partido de Quidditch
by Xmn-E.Scar
Summary: Estaba aburrida y pues salio esto. Crossover entre Fairy Tail y Harry Potter. No se hacer resúmenes asi que solo dire: Pasen y lean! Lumos . .)/


-¡Ahora si, estoy encendido!-grito Natsu desde la mesa de Gryffindor.-¡Los aplastaremos!

-Bien dicho, flamitas.-dijo Gray.

-¡Ganaremos! ¡Ganaremos!-exclamaba Loki igual de contento que Natsu.

-Sera mejor que guarden sus energías para el campo de quidditch.-dijo tranquilamente Erza mientras devoraba su amado pastel de fresas.

Los cuatro chicos estaban vestidos con la típica túnica escarlata de el equipo de Gryffindor. Estaban desayunando junto a sus compañeros que también parecían muy alegres. Paso un tiempo, en el que no hicieron otra cosa más que comer, y Erza hablo:

-Ya es hora de bajar al campo.

-Lo harán bien, chicos.-les animo una sonriente Lucy.

Cuando el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor salio al campo fue recibido por un mar de aplausos de parte de sus simpatizantes. En el centro del campo les estaban esperando los jugadores de Ravenclaw. Ahi estaban Mirajane y Ultear, ambas con sus bates de golpeador; Jellal, Juvia y Meredy, los cazadores; Lyon, el guardian y la pequeña Wendy que era la buscadora.

-Dense las manos, capitanes.-ordeno el arbitro del partido, Charle. ( :v )

Jellal apreto la mano excesivamente temblorosa de Erza. Los dos se sonrojaron tanto que Happy no pudo evitar griitar desde las gradas: "se guuuustan". Si, Happy tiene las horas contadas :v

-Wendy, muestrame todo lo que tienes.-dijo alegremente Natsu a su pequeña amiga.

-Va-vale.-solo alcanzo a decir esta.

-¡Que empieze el partido!-grito Charle al tiempo que soltaba las bludger, la quaffle y la pequeña snitch.

Catorce escobas se elevaron...

Lyon y Eve se apresuraron a ocupar sus lugares en los postes de gol.

-Y arrancamos con el primer partido de quiddicth de la temporada.-decia Max desde los altavoces del comentarista.-Un Gryffindor- Ravenclaw ¡Este partido promete!... y Gray coge la quaffle... Juvia intenta quitarsela... esquiva... se la pasa a Loki... Sherry... vuelve a Gray...-se escucho un golpe-¡Ow! ¡El demonio Mirajane a empezado a actuar! Gray deja caer el balon...

_-¿Quien crees que sera el primero en caer?-pregunto Lucy a Kana, en las gradas._

_-Hum... con esos monstruos... no sabria darte una respuesta...-respondio Kana._

_-Tienes razon..._

-... como que se estaba tardando ¿no?-pregunto Max a nadie en particular.-Haciendo uso de la fuerza sobre-humana que la caracteriza, la mujer monstr...-Max se interrumpio antes de cometer un error que le costaria la vida.-digo... Titania... a conseguido derribar a la cazadora de Ravenclaw...

Abajo en la arena Juvia se sacudia el polvo y cogia su escoba para volver al ataque :v

Gray había cogido la quaffle que Juvia dejo caer y se acercó a la portería de Lyon. La mirada de Lyon solo decía una cosa :"por aquí no pasas, Gray".

Gray lanzó la quaffle pero... Lyon impidió que esta entre.

-Parece que Gryffindor la tiene difícil hoy!-comentó Max.-Ahora Lyon le pasa la quaffle a Jellal.

Jellal cogió la pelota que su compañero le lanzaba, pero por alguna razón que muchos desconocen Erza no le lanzo la bludger. Aunque eso no significaba que estaba libre de ser golpeado.

PAF!

La bludger lanzada por Hibiki le dio en toda la cara a Jellal que solto la quaffle y se agarró la nariz.

Meredy fue a por la pelota que Jellal había dejado caer, pero, cuando apenas había volado unos cuantos metros, una bludger le dio en la parte trasera de la cabeza y Meredy cayó al suelo. Obra de quien? Pues del monstruo llamado Erza.

Ahora era Gray quien cogia la quaffle, pero fue a unirse a Meredy unos segundos después. Mirajane estaba sacando el monstruo interior.

Sherry cogió la quaffle... Ultear la unio al recientemente creado "club de los caídos".

Juvia cogió la quaffle... pero Hibiki era tan buena persona que le permitió unirse al nuevo club al que pertenecía su amado :v

-Ahora... Loki co...-Max se interrumpió al ver que Loki también Era derribado.-So-solo queda Jellal-se escucho otro golpe- quedaba...

-En que se ha convertido esto?-pregunto asustada Wendy cuando se detuvo para observar el partido.

-Ya los conoces.-respondió Natsu sin detenerse.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poco...-dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

_-Si tu lo dices...-susurro Erza._

Los seis chicos caídos se fueron levantando de a poco, aun parecían un poco mareados pero cogieron sus escobas y volvieron al juego.

-¡Eso no me a dolido Mirajane!-le grito Gray a Mira al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza, de donde salia un enorme chinchon.

-Estupendo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Es-esta retando a Mira?-pregunto Lucy asustada.

-¡Eh! Capitana! - le grito Loki a Erza.-¿Que tal si nos hecha una mano?

-Que va ... ¡Lo hare!-respondio Erza. Luego se dirigio a Hibiki.-No te contengas! Vale?

_-De aquí no sale nadie ileso...-penso Lissana, no sin razón._

-Ultear, Mirajane! Ustedes tampoco se contengan!- le grito Jellal a sus golpeadoras.

-Parece que los capitanes están animando a sus jugadores! Genial!- Exclamo Max loco de contento.- y ahi va Gray… Gryffindor en posesion de la quaffle…

Gray se acercaba a la porteria de Ravenclaw, esquivando por los pelos unas cuantas bludger lanzadas con toda la ira de un par de chicas :v , Gray iba a lanzar, Lyon se estaba preparando ( Shaoi :v ). Gray lanzo la pelota pero esta en vez de ir a la direccion donde Lyon se habia tirado fue a…

-¡Loki coge la quaffle! Lanza…¡GRYFFINDOR MARCA! ¡1 favor de los Leones!

En todo el estadio se escucharon los gritos alegres de los simpatizantes de Gryffindor.

-... y ahi va el contraataque de Ravenclaw… Jellal tiene la quaffle… esquiva la bludger de Hibiki… ¡Pero no a podido esquivar a Sherry! Sherry se la pasa a Loki… Loki… ¡NO! ¡Mirajane a acertado! Juvia recupera la quaffle… ahora es de Meredy… ¡A tirado!... Eve se lanza… ¡No a podido! ¡Ravenclaw marca! ¡ESTAN EMPATADOS!

_-Vamos… chicos…-susurro Lucy._

-... Loki con la quaffle… se la pasa a Gray… Sherry…

Ahora era Sherry quien tenia la quaffle, se estaba acercando a los postes de gol de Ravenclaw pero…

¡PAF!

La bludger lanzada por Ultear le habia dado a la pelirrosa. Sherry, para evitar caerse de la escoba, solto la quaffle y se aferro con ambas manos el mango de su escoba.

Pero Gray cogio la quaffle que Sherry habia dejado caer y fue a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Lyon.

-¡Erza!-grito Gray a la pelirroja.

Erza ya estaba preparada. Lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la bludger hacia el guardian de Ravenclaw. La bludger le dio en el estomago y él, como era de esperarse, cayó de su escoba para pasar a ser un nuevo miembro del reanudado 'Club de los Caidos'.

-¡Una buena jugada de Gray y Erza! ¡Se han deshecho del guardian! Gray lanza y… como era de esperarse… ¡ANOTA! ¡Esto pone a Gryffindor primeros!

-¡Aqui estas!-penso Natsu al ver a la pequeña bola dorada.

Natsu vio por el rabillo del ojo que Wendy le seguia. Rapidamente, la pequeña buscadora de Ravenclaw le habia alcanzado. Natsu acelero más, hasta que solo estuvo a escasos metros de la snitch, estiro su brazo… pero aun no estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

De repente vio como dos bludgers le seguian, esquivo la primera pero no pudo con la segunda… Cerro los ojos preparado para el impacto…

¡BANG!

Erza había aparecido de la nada y habia rechazado con el bate a la segunda bludger.

-¡Gracias!-grito agradecido Natsu.

-¡No me agradezcas!-grito tambien Erza.-¡Mira a Wendy!

Cuando Natsu hizo lo que Erza le decia se vio con la sorpresa de que Wendy estaba a solo centímetros de la snitch. Acelero todo lo que pudo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un empujon a Wendy.

Wendy, que no se lo esperaba, casi se cae de la escoba por la sorpresa. Pero Natsu había conseguido su objetivo: habia alejado a Wendy de la snitch.

Volvió a estirar la mano y consiguio capturar a la escurridiza bola dorada.

Lo habían conseguido… ahora los de Ravenclaw tenian que cumplir la promesa que habian hecho el día anterior… esto iba a ser divertido…

AHFSJHF Que tal? Les gusto? Me aman? Quieren matarme? xD

Espero opiniones e_e

Para aclarar esto es solo un one-shot, planeo subir una historia completa pero sera mas adelante xD

Por cierto el capitulo en el que los Ravenclaw cumpliran su promesa :v planeo subirlo el Martes o Miercoles xD

Sayonara xD

PD: los diálogos que están _escritos asi _son los comentarios de la gente de las gradas e_e

Se despide: Xmn.


End file.
